All the Stars
by Xengo
Summary: A collection of oneshots from the Star Fox universe.
1. Unprofessional

So, I figured that because story ideas keep popping up in my head, and because these ideas are usually too small to be made into bigger stories, why not just make a oneshot collection story?

I blame Cpt. Fox and Emile the Watcher for this. By they way, check them out, they're awesome.

So let's kick things off with the fluff train again, eh?

By the way, the stories in this collection are not connected with each other unless stated otherwise.

Anyway, please read and review! God bless, be safe, and have a pleasant evening!

Oh, and Mewtwo is confirmed for DLC for Smash 4. Public Service Announcement.

* * *

><p>One Shot: Unprofessional<p>

"Krystal, can I speak with you please?"

The vixen quirked an ear when she heard that message come in from her wrist-com. It was Fox, and whenever Fox wanted to talk to her usually he came to her on his own. Which meant that she was immediately curious as to what he wanted.

It bothered her a bit, that he would call in the middle of her eating lunch, but she smiled and responded.

"I'll be there in a moment, Fox."

She ate, put the dishes in the sink, and headed towards Fox's room. On the way she passed by Slippy, who waved at her, and she smiled kindly and nodded in reply. Before long she was in front of Fox's door, and she gave it a knock, just to see if he was ready to receive her.

"Come in," the vulpine replied, and Krystal giggled lightly at how nervous he sounded. She pressed a button on the side of the door, and she walked inside.

Fox was a neat person, mostly. Being a captain of a mercenary team meant one had to be organized. It was because of all of this that Krystal was surprised to see the room messier than usual. Fox's bed wasn't made, some clothes where on the floor, and his desk—admittedly usually covered with stacks of notices and bills—was covered with disorganized piles of paper. And Fox himself was standing by said desk, looking out his window and at the stars.

Krystal didn't have to read his mind to know that Fox was not only troubled at the moment, but lost in thought.

"Fox?" she asked, gently, "It looks like a tornado came through here. What's wrong?"

Once Fox did turn around, she could see a faint blush on his face. This wasn't too unusual. Fox had a habit of coming a bit undone whenever they were alone. Despite that, the two had grown quite close since she had joined the team, and talked often. It was a bonus that Fox looked absolutely adorable when he was shy. The proud leader of a mercenary team. But reducible to a bashful man when just one of her smiles.

And of course, thanks to her telepathic abilities, she always knew when she needed to be the shoulder to lean on. One of those moments was right now.

"O-oh, it's nothing," the light brown-furred vulpine replied. "I just did a lot of thinking today."

"Thinking makes you messy?" Krystal asked, quirking a brow.

"Well...I tend to forget things when I'm deep in thought like this. It's a bad habit," said Fox meekly, rubbing the back of his neck.

She smiled softly at him, and Fox looked down at the floor, red in the face. But Krystal went back to a concerned expression, and walked forward to put her hand on his shoulder. "Fox, what did you want to talk about? There's no need to be nervous if he want to talk about something," she assured him.

Fox gave her a meaningful look, one that surprised the vixen. She'd never seen him look at her like that before. Moving away from her first, he walked over to his bed and sat down. He propped his elbows on his knees and rested his forehead on his folded hands. He looked down at the floor.

Now Krystal grew really worried. She followed him and sat down close to him. She wrapped her soft tail around his waist, and put a hand on his shoulder and leaned towards him. Her eyes held nothing but concern.

"Fox?" She murmured, "What's wrong?"

Fox's green eyes looked up at her, looked down at the floor, then looked back at her.

"Krystal..." he murmured, "I...I have something I-I want to t-tell you."

Krystal had never seen Fox this nervous. Not even when she teased him did he ever look this shy. It was endearing to see him this vulnerable, but her worry for him won out as she stroked his back. Although she didn't want it to overpower her, a hope welled up in her bosom, a hope for something that she had been dreaming of for some time.

"It's...It's become s-something I-I can't ignore. And I-I want to tell you about it and...a-and I..." The vulpine stuttered.

Fox was getting redder by the second. Krystal nodded, and urged him to go on.

"Fox, you can tell me. I trust you, and I know you trust me."

She saw something in Fox's eyes in that moment. The anxiety that was there a second ago faded somewhat, and it was replaced with a confidence. She didn't allow herself to peer into his mind, despite her hopes, out of respect for him.

Swallowing, and nodding, Fox stared at the floor.

"I…I want to tell you because I've always wanted to be honest w-with you, s-so...Krystal, I..."

His eyes glanced at her, and he became redder. Then, in a quiet voice filled with care, he said:

"I love you."

Silence.

Fox looked down at the ground again, and she could feel him begin to radiate fear. He shivered, anxious to hear what she had to say, and Fox gave her another quick glance.

"Krys...I-I'm sorry if I-"

All that was silenced the moment she placed a soft paw on his cheek, and used it to hold his gaze. Krystal's eyes misted, and she gave Fox a kind, gentle, loving smile as she leaned over and brought Fox into a warm kiss.

Fox melted. There was shock at first, but within seconds he relaxed under her touch and lips, and he shyly pushed back, wrapping an arm around her. Krystal could feel the joy in his heart as it erupted, as it filled every part of his body. All the anxiety from before was gone, and he melted into her.

Krystal was crying with similar joy, of knowing that a dream she had always wanted to be real was happening right now; she was kissing the man that had made her so happy. What's more, he had actually told her he loved her.

They were like that for a time, caught in with one another, before the need to breath caught up with them. They parted, painting. Krystal nearly laughing when she saw that wonderfully dopey grin on the usually professional Fox's face.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that as much as I did." she cooed.

"I can't believe you actually love me back..." Fox whispered.

"What does that mean?" Krystal asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Well...you...you're just so darn perfect Krystal. And I'm...Well, I'm way too awkward and I have no idea what I'm doing right now. How did you-"

A furry blue finger interrupted him.

"Fox, give yourself some more credit. I've always loved you, really. Since before the Aparoid Invasion, and after. I was always worried that you didn't feel the same way." Krystal explained.

"Me not feeling the same way? Krys, I've been crazy about you for...a long time. I was interested in you since Sauria, and after the Aparoid Invasion I begin to think...I needed to tell you my feelings, if only just to be honest with you. You are part of this team, after all," Fox answered.

Krystal chuckled, and leaned forward to nuzzle Fox's cheek. Again, he melted with the contact. "And look where that honesty got you."

"Heh heh...yeah." Fox giggled. Krystal laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"Fox McCloud, I've never heard you giggle like that!" she chirped, putting a hand over her mouth. "My, aren't you love-struck right now."

"I wouldn't be lying...if I said that you had me wrapped around your finger right now." Fox answered, looking up at her shyly.

"And I wouldn't be lying if I said that you make me quite happy, Fox." she responded softly.

Fox looked at her, and moved to hug her. Krystal responded, and the two of them snuggled up in each other's arms.

"I…I haven't been in a relationship in quite a while. So I'm going to be awkward and make mistakes," Fox said seriously. "But I'm going to try my best to make you happy, because I want that for you. Alright?"

Krystal sighed and nuzzled Fox's cheek again. One of Fox's admirable qualities was his honesty, and she knew she'd fallen in love with the right person just by hearing those words. It had been some time since her last relationship as well, so in the end, they were sort of flying blind. But they could work it out. It would be awkward and hard at times, but it could work.

Fox pulled away and looked worried. "It's just...I'm worried by how unprofessional this could look."

Krystal twitched an ear. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we are 'co-workers' so to speak, though I don't think of it like that with this team. You are all my friends, and I treat you guys like such. But...this could affect the team, you know?"

A pang of fear echoed in Krystal's heart. "Fox," she began seriously, "If you are thinking of telling me to leave-"

"And that's not gonna happen," Fox responded. "This team is the only home you have now, and I wouldn't...I can't take that away from you. But still...I don't want to interrupt team cohesion, but I can't just wave off my feelings like that. It would be disrespectful to you."

Krystal knew Fox had a point. That being said...

"Fox, Falco and Slippy and Peppy are our friends, and they have a stake in keeping the team safe as well. And I'd like to think they figured the two of us would be...well," she smirked, "It was obvious, I should think. They trust the two of us to make good decisions. We should talk to them about this. What do you say?"

Fox smiled, and nodded. "That sounds like the best course of action."

They stood up, and walked out of the room together, holding hands.

* * *

><p>Slippy, Falco, and Peppy met the two of them in the meeting room just as they had wanted. Falco looked at them with a gleam in his eyes, and Peppy smiled knowingly. Even Slippy, usually oblivious, could tell something had happened between the two.<p>

Fox cleared his throat.

"Guys," he began, "I have a important announcement. I...I told my feelings to Krystal, and her and me are going to start a relationship."

Seeing the vulpine blush as he said this made the vixen giggle. It became a howl of laughter once she saw Falco wordlessly hand some credits to Peppy's outstretched hand.

"Please don't tell me you had a bet about this." Fox deadpanned, palming his face.

"Oh, we most certainly did," Falco responded, sounding disappointed. "Me and the old man here bet on how long it would take you to tell her, because pretty much everyone here but you knew that something was going to happen between you two foxes. I bet at about three weeks after the Aparoid shebang, since I know you to be the most awkward person around women I've ever met. Peppy had a tad bit more faith in you, and went with two weeks."

"And I'm happy to see that my faith paid off!" Peppy quipped, closing his eyes and smiling.

Fox looked to Slippy. "Thank you for not partaking in this."

Slippy laughed and shrugged. "Hey, I was tempted! But I'm glad you went ahead and talked to her, Fox. Hey, Krystal, was he as shy as I would have thought?"

Fox smiled cheekily and wrapped her tail around Fox's arm. "Does 'positively adorable' answer your question?" she asked.

"Okay, all of you!" Fox cried, blushing heavily. "Let me talk."

All of them laughed for a moment, before growing quiet again.

"Guys," he began, "We are all a team here. And I want to know if this relationship bothers you. I don't want it to affect our performance, but at the same time...I couldn't let my feelings stew for much longer. I needed to talk to her. What do you guys think?"

Peppy crossed his arms, and adapted a thoughtful expression as he looked at the two lovebirds.

"I'm glad you came to us about this. Fox, this relationship could affect your decision making on the battlefield, and that might affect our lives in combat. I don't want you doing anything crazy out there. And it is true that in professional relationships, romance changes things It can make things messy. That being said," and here the old hare adopted a kind smile, "I knew that the two of you, from the get go, would grow quite close. And to ask you to put those feelings on hold, to me, would have been at the least an unreasonable expectation. As the captain, this is your decision."

Fox looked to Falco next.

He held up his hands. "Foxie, same deal as Peppy mostly. I'm your friend, so I respect your choices. I knew this was gonna happen the moment I saw you two together. But like the old man here, I'm worried as to what can happen. At the same time...sheesh, you two look completely hopeless." At that, he grinned.

Next came Slippy.

The toad smiled warmly. "While I am worried…" he began, "Fox, you look happier than I've seen you in a while. I want you to be happy. I can't just tell you to not listen to your heart."

Fox looked at all his friends, and had one of those moments when one realizes how great your friends are.

"Guys...", he smiled, "...thanks. I'm glad you have reacted positively to this. What's your input on the team, though? If need be…I could step down."

The three other pilots looked at each other for a moment, then looked back at Fox.

Peppy once again looked thoughtful, and after a moment, he answered.

"Krystal is a good pilot, and on this team we take care of each other." The hare grinned wisely. "She's not a burden, and you have multiple people to depend on if she get's herself in a tough spot. More than that, she's even saved you a couple of times. Saved all of us. The only other things I will add is that you better make sure to not coddle her. She's capable enough, and two…remember, don't do anything crazy out in combat for her. She's worried about your safety just as much as you are."

Fox looked to his love. "You've become a good pilot, Krys. And while I assume one of your reasons for wanting to be on the team was to be close to me, you also liked helping people, right?"

"Well, of course," Krystal answered. "I know what it feels like to lose everything. I would do anything to make sure as much people as possible don't have to face something like that. What's more, I've always liked adventure. Fox...as long as you respect how much I want to be active on this team, I'm sure we can make it work. Also, like Peppy said, don't forget that someone else is worried about you just as much as you are worried about me."

Fox nodded, then grinned. "Respect? It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you. You can take care of yourself pretty well out there, I'd say. A little above average."

Krystal gave him bedroom eyes. "Oh, really now?"

Fox sputtered for a moment, before looking to Falco and Slippy. "What do you guys think?"

Falco shrugged, and wore one of his trademark cocky expressions. "Eh, I'm with the old man with this. Princess is good enough to be depended on. I just expect a free drink every time I help her out."

"Thanks, best friend." Fox replied, rolling his eyes.

"I love you too." Falco quipped back.

Fox looked to Slippy, who answered even before Fox opened his muzzle.

"Krysta's good at what she does, and we are the best mercenaries in the whole of Lylat," Slippy bragged. "We can take this.

Fox looked to all of them, and smiled. "Thanks guys...this really means a lot to me. I just didn't want to endanger you guys.

"The same goes for me as well," Krystal added. "If anyone of you need to say something to us...I want all of you safe, and-"

"Look at the two of you, being worry-warts!" Peppy cried, chuckling. "This more or less proves to me that you both are trying to professional about this, and I appreciate that greatly. Now, you both should get to know each other more."

Krystal donned a mischievous smile, and proceeded to wrap her arms around Fox's right arm. "I agree with that, certainly. Come on now, Fox." She began to lead the vulpine away by the arm, her tail wagging and tickling him.

"K-Krys! Where are we-"

"My room, of course." she answered.

She could practically feel the heat from his blush, and he sputtered. "But-but, don't you think that we should take this slow-"

"My, you were thinking of that?" She looked back at him with a mock-admonishing look. "Fox, aren't you being naughty right now!"

By this point, Fox was so flustered he couldn't speak.

"We're just going to cuddle," she murmured gently. "I just want to hold you for a bit, all right?"

Within a few moments, Fox found his voice again, and he put on a warm smile.

"I would like to hold you too," he replied.

That entire afternoon proved to be a very comfortable one for two certain vulpine.


	2. Where We Go From Here

I really don't like Command.

Despite the fact that I will use parts of it for stories, I dislike it vehemently. Mostly for the stupidity that was what happened to force some drama between Fox and Krystal. Don't get me wrong, couples are going to fight, but what happened in Command was unnecessary. Fox, being a reasonable enough person to run a mercenary group, wouldn't just kick off Krystal for safety reasons without at least having a pretty long conversation about it. I can get that he made it so abrupt because he loved her and wanted to make sure she left for certain (breaking her heart to safe her), but Fox has flown with his best freaking friends. If he was paranoid like that, he'd probably retire the entire team. Moreso, Krystal was competent enough to fly in and live through the Aparoid conflict. With actually good writing, Fox and Krystal would have talked it out and hopefully, things would have been fine. I'm sick of the '"rule of drama" idea, that THE WORST POSSIBLE OUTCOME has to happen all the time. Especially when said outcome makes no sense for the characters.

And Krystal isn't much better either. I mean, I'm not mad that she got mad. Fox was being an idiot and she has every right to slap him and tell him so. But wow, really? Krystal, who we have at least known to be a caring person, doesn't pause to talk to Fox about this, doesn't sense that Fox is terrified about losing her, and instead runs off, joins Star Wolf and starts a relationship with Panther OUT OF SPITE?

the FUCK. Could these two characters be written more out of character?

And what makes me more annoyed is that despite how Fox is called out by everyone in the game for how dumb that decision was-and rightly so-no one comments how Krystal's actions aren't in the least out of line. Like, really? Betraying your friends, USING YOUR FRIENDS TO HELP MAKE STAR WOLF FAMOUS? Nevermind that these things are out of character for Krystal, or at the very least come out of nowhere and are in no way believable. It's just...AKJSHFKSDF.

So yeah. I'm not a fan of that game. Assault Master Race forever.

So this fic was written out of frustration and curiosity. I was inspired by NinjaFoxShadow's Sojourn's End, and basically it started with a question: What would happen if I took Krystal's characterization in Command, particularly with her using the team, and make the worst possible outcome happen for her?

* * *

><p>Where We Go From Here<p>

The four members of Star Wolf waited as the elevator moved toward the 12th floor. They were silent because of the enormity of what had happened only hours before. They, former feared mercenaries of Lylat, had been the heroes. Venom's latest threat, the Anglers, had been felled by their efforts. Now this time, the ticker-tape parades were in their honor, and not for another certain mercenary team.

One of them, the fourth and newest member, was grinning maliciously.

It had all gone according to plan, thought Krystal. Not only had she thrown all of Fox's half-baked apologies back at him, but she had managed to conjure up a plan of attack for destroying the Anglers, all by herself. The climate control device on Titania had been the center of it. And of course, all that plan involved was getting poor Fox and his team to do the dirty work for them. Her grin grew. Oh, she couldn't wait to see the look on his face. Poor little Krystal, whom he thought wasn't good enough, leading the day.

Of course, then would come more begging from Fox. And maybe she would forgive him. Or maybe not. It all came down to how she felt at the time, and maybe how hard he cried.

A little voice inside told her how wrong this all was. She silenced it quickly. Fox had abandoned her. He deserved this, and all his suffering.

"It's weird." Wolf said suddenly as the elevator kept rising. "Why we never heard that the pup had been injured in the fight on Titania. You'd think that would be all over the news."

Krystal nodded. Their hunt for Fox had taken them to Cornerian High Command, and due to their new status Star Wolf was allowed entry quickly. Apparently, Fox had sustained injuries while he, Falco, Slippy, and even Peppy had taken the brunt of the Angler forces on Titania. Whatever had happened was being kept under wraps. No problem though. Star Wolf could throw their weight around now.

"It will make rubbing all this in his face that much better," Krystal stated coldly.

Wolf didn't respond. Leon laughed, and Panther sighed.

That was something weird. Even Panther, she could tell, had been growing uncomfortable with her plans. It had thrown a little wrench in their relationship. Not that it was even a real relationship. Just another thing to get Fox riled up when the time came.

This is all wrong, the little voice whimpered. This is all wrong, Fox's hurt, and you're worried-

No. She silenced it all again. No more nice and soft Krystal, not any more. That Krystal was gone, and maybe this newer version of herself would let Fox back in her life. If he groveled enough, perhaps.

Stop it, the voice cried again.

She chuckled. No, she thought back.

When another two minutes passed, the elevator arrived at the medical section of High Command. Fox, they were told, was in room 212, and thanks to a nearby map on the wall locating the room was easy. The team passed by doctors, nurses, all of them giving them frightened looks. Krystal saw that most of the looks thrown her way were angry ones, but she shrugged that all off. They didn't know. They didn't know what she had been through.

The room was easy to spot, because Peppy was sitting by it, his head down. The old hare looked up, and gasped in surprise when he saw the four of them. Krystal could see that he looked haggard, and the fur around his eyes was matted. His eyes were red themselves, and at any other time Krystal might have noticed this. But she was too eager to see a certain vulpine.

"Hello, Peppy," she began neutrally.

"...Krystal," Peppy began, sounding pained. "So it was true. You really joined Star Wolf."

"Of course," she replied, smirking. "And as you know, Fox only has himself to blame. Speaking of a certain idiot, he's behind that door, right?"

Peppy flinched as if struck, but the hare locked his gaze into a hard stare that she had seen him adopt in high stress situations time and time again. "He is. But no one can see him right now."

Krystal rolled her eyes. "Just tell him it's me. He'll perk up really quickly."

Peppy just shook his head.

The vixen growled. "Old man," she spat out, "let me see him. Now."

"Peppy," Wolf interrupted, now getting the feeling that something more was going on here than Fox being injured. "What happened? Where is Falco and the toad?"

Peppy looked to Wolf. "They are...recuperating. As for what happened..." and here the hare swallowed a lump in his throat, "...the Anglers had more forces than we thought. It wasn't an easy battle. And all for naught. The climate control device was gone when we found Andross' lab. So we fled. Fox...Fox was badly hurt in the fight, and his Arwing sustained heavy damage…and…" He couldn't continue. Peppy shut his eyes.

Something's wrong, the tiny voice cried. Something's wrong, Fox must be hurt bad-!

Shut. Up, Krystal mentally gritted out.

She smiled now, a predatory smile. When Peppy saw it, he flinched.

"That just too bad about the device, of course," she crooned. "While you were busy on a wild goose chase, we actually got something done."

Peppy looked at her, opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. "How did you do it?" he asked. "Venom's seas are acidic. Unless your craft are much more high-tech than ours, there is now way your Wolfens would have been able to survive.

And here it was.

Krystal's smiled widened. Finally, the moment she had been waiting for. Sure, she would have to retell it to Fox, but now was her chance to reveal it all for the first time. How she had played the greatest mercenaries Lylat had ever known. How she had even played Peppy.

Had Krystal not been so eager, she might have deigned to delve into Peppy's mind as soon as she entered the room. Her first mistake was failing to do that.

"Well," she began, putting her fingertip on her chin, "what If I told you that _we_ actually had the climate control device?"

The look on Peppy's face, at that moment, almost made her laugh. But deep down, it almost made her scared.

No no no no no...the little voice whimpered.

"W-what?" Peppy gasped. "But...but we never saw you there! And we were the only ones who knew about it!"

"Wrong." Krystal sing-songed. "Wolf knew. He did use to work with Andross back in the day after all. And even though he knew, he knew his three man squad wasn't going to be enough to take on however many security forces Andross left behind. Not to mention the forces the Anglers would no doubt luanch to Titania. Then I came along."

Peppy's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I wanted Fox to pay. And what better way," and she held her arms out, gloating, "to humiliate him? Make him realize how much of a fool he was. So, I thought, 'how great would it be to make Star Fox do all the dirty work for us?'

The change she saw on Peppy's face would stay with Krystal for the rest of her life.

At first there was confusion as Peppy tried to wrestle out the meaning of her words. Then, after maybe five seconds, realization. Perfect realization. Peppy's eyes widened, his brows raised, and he looked at her with complete shock. Now Krystal's smile became an open-mouth grin.

But there was another transformation.

And it was only found in his eyes. A look that Krystal had seen only a handful of times, and abruptly it made her shut her mouth and gawk for a second. Peppy shook as he stared at her, stared through her.

Horror.

Horror, that's what it was.

In her mind, she heard the tiny voice begin to weep.

Krystal shook her head. No. No, this would not be ruined for her. She smirked, shakily.

"That's right~. We set you all up. Or rather I did. It was all my plan. Krystal, the one whom Fox thought wasn't good enough, used all of you. Now then, Peppy, let me see him, so I can let him know how much of a fool he is."

But Peppy didn't move.

The old hare kept looking at her with those eyes, those eyes that drilled right into her, through her mind and to the small little voice that was sobbing in agony. And this sobbing reached a climax once she heard Peppy croak out his words.

"Krystal...what have you done?"

There was no anger in that voice. Only disbelief. Wild disbelief.

Krystal snarled. "I did what he deserved. Now I'm going in there whether you like it or not." She took a step forward.

"How could you?"

She stopped short.

Peppy had said that, in that same terrible tone of voice that only made the tiny voice sob even harder.

"How could you?" he repeated.

"Peppy," Wolf began uneasily. "What the hell happened to Fox?"

"How could you?" Peppy repeated again.

Something dropped in Krystal's stomach. Something dropped and a cold, terrible, horrible feeling began to nestle into her bosom.

The little voice was now wild with grief.

"Shut up!" she yelled. They would not ruin this for her. Not like this!

In a rage, she pressed the button to open the door, and looked inside.

And an audible crack sounded in her mind.

There he was. There was Fox McCloud, hero of Lylat. There was the son of James and Vixy. There was the greatest pilot Lylat had ever known.

There was Fox McCloud, on a hospital bed, with a cloth covering his entire body except for his feet. A small tag was tied to his big toe on his left foot.

Krystal began to shake.

There was audible gasp behind her. Three of them. And sobbing. Was that Peppy, or the little voice? Had she even come here with anyone?

Why...why was Fox laying like that?

She took a step forward, then another, and then another. Shaky, slow steps. Until finally she was there in front of the bed, looking down at his body.

An eternity passed.

With a jerky movement she ripped the cloth of his body, and beheld him. There he was. There was Fox. His left side stained with blood, sown with stiches. His eyes were closed, those lovely emerald eyes now sealed behind eyelids that would never open again and

no

No

_No_

"Fox." she commanded, "Wake up."

No answer.

The tiny voice wept.

"Fox," she repeated, more forcefully. "Wake. Up."

Nothing.

Now she was shaking terribly. Her vision blurred than cleared, and the sound of the sobbing grew unbearably louder.

"Fox!" she yelled. "Wake up! Wake up now!"

Nothing.

She bit down on her tongue, and it bled. A tear fell down her cheek, and she violently denied that happened.

"Wake up!" she yelled angrily. "Wake up so I can tell you what happened! How much of a fool you are and how much you need me. So you can beg for-"

Inadvertently Krystal had brushed her hand against Fox's cheek while she yelled this, and her voice died once she felt it. The cold. The worst cold. Death. Death.

The sobbing was now an ungodly sound. It roared in her ears, roared till it erupted in her heart as her pupils dilated and the cold so cold so cold so cold so cold

_**NO**_

Krystal lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Fox's body, holdin it close to her, tears streaming out of her eyes and voice frantic.

"Wake up!" she screamed. "Wake up! Stop it! Stop it! I'm sorry!"

Nothing.

"Get up!" she sobbed out, shaking so hard that her trembles even made the hospital bed creek. "Get up! Stop faking this!

Nothing.

"You wouldn't die like this! Get up! GET UP! STOP IT!"

Nothing.

"STOP IT!"

Then the sobbing stopped, for a single voice pierced through the storm that was her mind.

"He died in his sleep. He couldn't take the depression anymore, and I…I couldn't tell anyone else outside Slippy and Falco and the doctors who knew. It just...It's just..."

It was Peppy. He spoke in a voice neither hateful nor comforting, neither spiteful nor gentle.

"His last words…they were about you."

Her eyes widened, and she tightened her hold.

"He told me..." he began, "he told me to tell you that no matter what you said to him...he never stopped loving you, and he...h-he always had hope you would come back."

There was no hospital room now. Now Star Wolf. No Peppy. Just her. Her and Fox. Her and Fox in the middle of the universe, and a swarm of voices.

_Please come back! I'm sorry! I was only worried about you-_

_The Krystal you knew is gone! She's no longer a part of your world!_

_always had...hope_

_Krystal, I love you. Please...please come back..._

_never stopped...loving you...never stopped..._

_He was only worried about you, Krystal! Why can't you-_

_I know a way to make him pay._

_ never stopped...never stopped..._

_ We'll be together forever Krystal, I promise._

_**Krystal, I'm so, so sorry…**_

And it all stopped. Silence. Silence.

Krystal opened her mouth.

Leon was the one to describe the sound. As the three members left Krystal there in the hospital room, it was the cruel lizard who described what they heard echoing across the medical ward halls.

"Wolf." he whispered, shuddering. "That's the sound of a dying animal."

* * *

><p>A day had passed. Only a day.<p>

And it was a day where Krystal had made two of the weightiest decisions of her life.

After a team of doctors had managed to pry her hands of Fox's body and drag her own despondent, non-responsive body to her Wolfen outside of High Command, Krystal had promptly walked to the nearest hotel, checked in, sat down on the bed, grabbed her blaster, and put the barrel in her mouth. For three long minutes she sat there, trying to will herself to pull the trigger. She could be with Fox again. They could make up and be happy in the thereafter. But then she realized that whatever the hell there was in the universe was the only place she could ever wind up in. After another two minutes, she put the gun down, curled up into a ball, and sobbed. She would later learn that she had cried the entire night.

She remembered. Remembered the first time she saw him, moments after she had been freed from her crystal prison. Those brave green eyes that had enchanted her the moment she saw them. His kindess, his nobility...

And at that moment, the plan was formed. It was desperate. It was insane. It was the last hopes of a women who had lost virtually everything, who had nothing to blame but herself. But it gave her hope. So for now, she would not end it all.

That following morning, she waited. Waited the whole day till nightfall. Until only a skeleton crew would be manning High Command. Security would be tight, but she could manage.

Around 1:30 at night she walked in, made her way past the guards, up the stairs to the medical ward, and found the room with Fox's body. Peppy had left, and there was Fox, right as she left him.

Tenderly, she thought that at the very least he wouldn't be alone now. But that thought scared her, and she shook her head.

Fox was heavy, but Krystal was no lightweight. Carrying Fox bridal style she walked to the waiting room, where a wide window stood in place for the North wall. Arming her blaster just in case-and only setting it to stun-she entered in the codes on her wrist device for remotely starting her Wolfen. With minutes the craft was by the window. Krystal scowled at it. She would destroy it, after this.

She shattered the wide window using a chair, and hurriedly placed Fox in the cockpit, with herself following afterward. She adjusted him so that he sat on her lap, closed the cockpit, and soared off into the atmosphere.

She flew to the Beltino Orbital gate, and sent the requested coordinates. She was sent a strained "thank you for your service" and was given clearance.

Only a few more moments passed, and she was off to Sauria.

* * *

><p>Back when she had first arrived at Krozoa Palace, the rain had not bothered Krystal. No, she had been more worried about Scales and finding a way to stop him than about a little rain storm. Now the rain didn't bother Krystal for another reason, as she stood before the opening to the palace, Fox's body in her arms.<p>

It didn't bother her, because she had only one concern.

Find the Krozoa spirits.

And have them bring him back.

The highest point, where she had been imprisoned in the crystal. That seemed to be the best place. And so she moved through the old stone halls, carefully, holding Fox's body tenderly. She looked down at him every so often. Fox was not supposed to feel this cold. He was not supposed to be this still.

_How could you?_

Krystal shuttered, and kept walking, eyes wide and red. If anyone had saw her, they would have seen a vixen with eyes adorned with a steady flow of unending tears.

She found the place easily. She just knew where to go. There she was, holding his body, atop the palace, the storm going on overhead. She was drenched now, as was Fox's body. She was far more concerned about the latter. She would be sure he was never cold like this again. The most familiar place for him would be in her arms, with warmth.

Krystal did not need to call the spirits. They found her. All of them appeared before her, floating in front of her, emitting a soft blue light.

"Child," one spoke soothingly, "You have come back. And...the warrior. He has passed."

Krystal didn't respond.

"Do you wish to bury him on the planet? He will become one with the spirits, and he shall live peacefully in the hereafter," another spirit crooned.

Krystal shook violently at that. She looked at all of them, and croaked out three words.

"Bring him back."

Silence was their first response, but Krystal was not deterred.

"You spirits preserve the life of the planet. Your magical powers are not to be trifled with," the vixen spoke, gripping Fox's body tightly. "Bring him back."

The spirits looked to one another. Still holding Fox's body, Krystal kneeled before them, and bowed her head.

"I'll do anything you ask. I'll give you anything you desire. Just bring him back to me," she spoke, her voice trembling with emotion.

"Child..." one of the spirits spoke, with something like pity in its words. "We have great power. But we do not-"

"Please." Krystal repeated, bowing her head further. "I'm sorry. I was wrong. Just please bring him back."

One the spirits floated down closely, so that her and Fox's body were bathed in it's warm blue glow. "My dear child..." it stated, "we cannot bring life back to what is dead."

It was the very notion that Fox might actually be truly dead, for good, that made the vixen unravel.

"Give." She started lowly, her voice shaking. "Him," she continued. Finally she looked up to reveal a face wild with grief. "BACK!"

The spirits recoiled, all looking at the vixen below kneeling and clutching her love tightly to her, looking up at all of them with a desperate wild look.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out, sobbing. "I didn't want this! He was supposed to come back. I would have forgiven him! He was...he was..." and the vixen had to stop as a stream of sobs wracked her body. "Please, give him back to me! I love him! He was everything to me! Please, just let him come back...I beg of you..."

Now the vixen looked straight up into the heavens, appealing to some higher power, one she hoped would find her forgivable. Her Cerinian Gods, whatever was out there…there had to be something out there. It couldn't possibly end like this.

"Please..." she mewled, as rain mixed with salt poured down on the body she held so lovingly in her arms. "Please...I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry..."

Only thunder answered her.

"Please…" she begged. "Just give me my darling back."

She almost didn't notice a Krozoa spirit float gently down to her, and look at her for a long while.

"My child..." the spirit began. "There is a way...if you are brave enough."

The vixen's head snapped to look at the spirit, and her once grieved visage hardened to pure determination as she held Fox's body close.

"I'll do anything."

The spirit seemed to contemplate this. Then it replied via bathing Krystal in a warm, golden glow, and she felt the world around her shift.

"I'm being teleported…" she thought softly, before closing her eyes and letting the spirit take her and Fox where it will.

* * *

><p>When her eyes opened she found herself in a small, golden chamber, with ancient writing on the walls that looked like Saurian language...only much, much older. The room was bathed in the glow of torchlight, which only made the golden colors more splendid. Before her sat a shrine, with stairs leading to the top.<p>

When she saw was stood atop the shrine, Krystal gazed in wonder.

It was a key. A large golden key, which floated in the air.

"This," declared a voice that came from the chamber from seemingly nowhere, which Krystal recognized as the spirit from before, "is the Key of Destiny. A very ancient artifact that dates back to Sauria's earliest days."

Tepidly, Krystal took a few steps toward the shrine, eyeing the key with wonder.

"What...what will it do?" the vixen asked.

"It will take you back, or take you someplace else. The Key's powers are unpredictable." the voice responded. "It is the only artifact in Lylat that can do what you wish."

Krystal gulped. "What do you mean take me back, or some place else? I need Fox brought back to life."

"In it's way, it will do so. It may very well be the only chance you have, child," the spirit responded.

Krystal nodded. That settled it, then.

"We were wary of giving you this, however," spoke the spirit. "The Key chooses if you are worthy of its power. It's judgment is painful, but if you succeed...the reward will be great."

"And if I fail?" Krystal asked.

"Then it will destroy you," said the voice.

Krystal swallowed. "What does it judge you by?"

"Only those pure of heart may use its power."

Krystal's eyes widened. She was anything but pure of heart now. She had hurt her former friends, and had inadvertently killed the one she loved. All out of petty revenge. This key would destroy her.

But she looked down at Fox. Her beloved. She longed to see him again. To do things right. To hold him. To love him.

She had to try.

Nodding with grim determination, Krystal walked up the steps of the shrine, and stood before the key.

It was beautiful, a wondrous object. And she prayed right then that it would be what saved the two of them. Setting Fox done gently, she crept close and grabbed the key with her paw.

Pain. Pain that raced up her arm as golden lightning arced from the key to her arm, as a million voices screamed in her mind. With a scream of her own, she withdrew her paw. She looked with horror as she saw that her fur had been burnt off in places.

_Then it will destroy you_, echoed the spirits voice in her mind.

Krystal stared at the key for a moment, before looking back down at Fox. Then, after mentally preparing herself, she brought her paw back to the key.

She cried out in pain as the lightning scorched her fur again, her arm spasming as the agony ripped through her body. But still she did not let go. But that wasn't the worst of it all. No, then came the voices, but they were clearer now.

_Traitor!_

_ Mongrel!_

_ I swore I would make him pay!_

_ He'll have to beg to make me love him again!_

_ I hate him!_

_ I HATE HIM!_

Krystal closed her eyes as she was overwhelmed by these voices, all hers, all hers from that time of her life that she now could only call absolutely wretched.

But then she felt a feeling in her foot, and she looked down only to cry out in horror.

Her leg. Her leg was disintegrating. With golden sparks, lighting was seemingly erasing her from existence.

She moaned in despair. She was failing. She wasn't good enough. She was going to die, just as she deserved-

She chanced a gaze at Fox's body.

Those arms that loved to be around her. That fur that she loved to pet. Those lips she loved to kiss. Those eyes she longed to be opened.

A multitude of memories came flooding back.

Celebrating Fox's first birthday with her on the team, surprising him with a cake she had made herself. He had looked at her with such shock and happiness.

Their first kiss, sometime after the Aparoid invasion, when they realized just what kind of feelings they had for each other.

Fox taking care of her when she caught the flu one winter. He had waited on her hand and foot, doing everything he could to make her comfortable.

In turn, Krystal taking care of him when he got sick. Tender love and care that made Fox adorably embarrassed.

Their first date.

Their first mission together.

The very first time they met.

Memory after memory swarmed her mind, and despite the pain she smiled. The voices from before were drowned out by new ones.

_ He's so cute when he's shy._

_ Adventuring with him makes me so...happy._

_ Such a sweetheart._

_ I'll always be by his side, and I will protect him like he does me._

_ I...I love him._

_ I LOVE HIM!_

And the lightning changed.

Now it was brighter than before, but there was no more pain. The voices, all of them loving and tender, accompanied by image after image of all the two of them had done, swelled. She was overwhelmed, and tears of joy ran down her cheek. She kneelt down and grabbed Fox's paw. She could see that her body was still disintegrating, but there was not feeling of dread now. Only...peace. The greatest peace Krystal had felt in some time.

The room blurred. The voices roared. Krystal felt as if she was spinning. Then, all of this tumult came to a apex as the voices grew louder and louder and louder and the room spun and spun and spun until she thought she heard a loud crack and the world just seemed to break-

_**We'll be together forever, Fox.**_

* * *

><p>Krystal practically leapt out of bed when she regained consciousness.<p>

She breathed, her throat feeling hoarse and constricted. She sat up, with her hands on her knees and trying to catch her breath. It took her some time to get comfortable again, but once she did, she held her head. The voices. The Key. The images. It all reverberated in her head, and she rubbed her temples, groaning.

Then her eyes shot open.

The Key.

What-

She looked around and nearly fainted.

This was not the Key's chamber. This...This was her room on Sargasso station.

It was just as she remembered it. Sparsely decorated. Clean. Only the most intimate belongings on her desk. She herself was dressed only in her underwear, and not in that Star Wolf flight suit she remembered wearing.

"What..." she murmured, looking around. "What...what is this?"

She looked around, and all her questions came to a screeching halt as soon as she saw her electronic calendar on the wall.

September 6th. 10 After Lylat War.

A whole month before the Angler Blitz.

_It can take you back_.

"Time travel..." Krystal whispered. "It..It actually..."

The implication of this hit her a moment after.

Fox.

Fox was alive.

It only took Krystal two minutes to grab her things and sprint as quietly as possible to her Wolfen. She refused to wear her flight suit, as she never wanted to wear it or see it again.

* * *

><p>Finding the Great Fox wasn't hard. It was orbiting around Corneria. Fox was probably on call for any happening that he was needed for, and she thank every Cerinian deity she could think that he proved easy to locate.<p>

She was shaking. Not with grief, but sheer anticipation.

She maneuvered her Wolf up close to the Great Fox's docking bay, and punched in the access codes. She prayed that Fox hadn't changed them. With how she was feeling right now, she might have flown in anyway, breaking through security.

So she was shocked to here the familiar and friendly voice of ROB 64 in her ship's speakers after she typed in the codes.

"Welcome back, Pilot Krystal." the android said, and Krystal could have sworn she heard the faintest traces of warmth in that robotic voice.

She teared up, and smiled. "Yes, ROB...It's good to be back."

She maneurevered her ship into the docking bay, while noticing only one other ship was there, that being Fox's Arwing II.

So he was alone...

With haste, she docked her Wolfen, leapt out of the cockpit, and sprinted to the residential area.

"Please..." she murmured while running. "Please let this be real."

She stopped in front of Fox's door, trembling. She noticed the door was unlocked, and she sighed in relief. Feeling tears flow down her cheeks, she pressed the open button.

She nearly exploded in joy.

There he was. There was Fox McCloud, hero of Lylat. Very much alive, and sleeping in his bed.

She gasped, and let out a sob. He was here. He was alive.

Oh, gods, he was alive.

Tears of joy rained downed her cheeks, and it her was muffled crying that caused Fox to stir. He sat up, stretched, let out a yawn, and started when he noticed the other figure in the room.

His eyes widened. Those beautiful emerald eyes that were so warm and caring and alive-

Krystal's bottom lip quivered.

"K-Krys-"

Fox was silenced as the blue vixen lunged at him from across the room, tackling him to his bed and laying on top of him, holding him tightly and weeping loudly.

"Fox! Fox, you're here!"

Fox could only lay there dumbstruck, and she squeezed him tighter as she nuzzled his cheek. She sobbed and sobbed, shaking with emotion as she took in the scent and feel of her beloved. To her it had been ages since she held him like this.

Fox slowly wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly. Krystal's opened to his feelings, and she felt raw love and astonishment.

"Krystal…Krystal, you came back," he whispered, tears running down his cheeks as well.

She looked down at him, and gave him an adoring smile. "Yes, darling. I'm back. And everything's going to be okay now."

Fox blushed a deep red at her nickname. She had only called him that in there closer moments. He shivered. But then the vulpine frowned, and Krystal's eyes were now fraught with concern.

"Krystal..." he began, his voice trembling, "I'm...so, so sorry for what I-"

She wouldn't let him finish. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him into a hot kiss, her tongue storming into his mouth. Fox could only yelp in surprise for a second before he moaned in ecstasy, and Krystal felt every bit of it. He melted under her touch, and as she felt him swoon she swooned in turned.

When they finally parted, panting, Fox had a dazed look in his eye.

"K-Krystal...I need to tell you I'm-"

She yanked him forward again, pulling him into another kiss. He melted as he did before, but because of lack of air this kiss had to be shorter.

"K..Krystal..ah..." Fox murmured, breathing hard, a string of saliva trailing from his lip.

"I'm not going to let you apologize," she said, stroking the side of his face. "Not when we've both hurt each other. I know your sorry Fox, and I...I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry. You were scared about what could happen to me, and I didn't consider that. After what had happened to your parents…I had no reason to be so mad and-"

"But I forced you away from someone you cared about," Fox interrupted, sounding gloomy. "You had every right to be mad. But why? Why did you come back?"

Krystal smiled warmly and shook her head. "I learned something the hard way, and was blessed with a second chance."

When she saw Fox's confused look, she laughed gently. "It's nothing Fox. I'm just...gods, I'm just so happy to be with you right now. And this time...this time, Fox," she crooned, tears of happiness welling in her eyes, "We'll be together forever. I promise."

And it was when Fox's gaze morphed into one of pure happiness that she laid down next to him on the bed, with Fox following suit. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her chest, her muzzle settling into his head fur. Fox felt her lick his cheek.

"I missed sleeping next to you like this," she murmured, closing her eyes.

Fox snuggled into her embrace. "You have no idea, Krys. You have no idea."

The vixen smiled, giving her love one last kiss on the forehead before they both prepared to fall into a deep sleep. The first truly comfortable sleep in a long, long time.

"I promise, Krystal. This time…I will _never _hurt you like that again," Fox murmured softly before drifting off.

Krystal cuddled him closer, and she smiled.

"I know, darling," she cooed softly, "I know."


	3. Pampering

Ride fluff train everyday.

And I'm back, and wow, this might be one of my longer stories. After the drama that was the last chapter, I needed a break from the angst and just get back to Fox and Krystal being adorable. Gotta brighten up mine and your guy's days somehow, right?

I already told general whitefur about this story idea. Granted, it turned out differently, but I like how it ended up.

Good night, God Bless, and be safe. ALSO, MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS. Keep warm!

Pampering

Fox yawned as he rinsed out his fur in the shower. Even with years of waking up early under his belt, the early morning tiredness never failed to find him, and most likely always would. He shook his head, spraying droplets of water all over the shower stall.

Thank goodness for being on break. Ever since the end of the Aperoid War some weeks ago, team Star Fox had been off duty to recuperate, and help with reconstruction efforts when possible. More than that, it had been a time of changes for the team. Peppy had announced his retirement formally, saying he would now fulfill his civic duties via serving as General Pepper's successor. Slippy had met a nice girl by the name of Amanda, and the two were dating. Falco was Falco, though he seemed to be warming up to Katt at an alarming rate.

And of course, Krystal. It had only been three days since he had confessed to her, and it had gone so well it was almost unbelievable. She actually liked him back. By far the most gorgeous vixen in the universe actually loved him. All her teasing from before had made him wonder, and he had grown so comfortable around her. Eventually those feelings deepened, and he told her so. And now the two were officially in a relationship.

A shy, dopey little smile formed on Fox's muzzle. He let out a small giggle. Was he always going to be this happy about her? He hoped so. No, he knew so. Something about Krystal just...she just-

'Awwww, Foxie...'

Fox nearly slipped in the shower from the surprise.

'K-Krystal!'

'Well, who else would it be?'

Blushing bright red, Fox closed his eyes and felt the familiar sensation of Krystal's mind probing his. Contrary to what others might have thought, having a telepath enter your mind was a peaceful feeling. It sort of felt like silk brushing over his brain, a gentle touch that actually soothed him. Another thing about her that baffled him, and another thing he loved about her.

'Umm..where are you Krystal?' he asked.

'In your room. I wanted to walk down to the kitchen with you, since breakfast is ready. I noticed the shower was on, and I put two and two together,' she replied.

'Ah.'

'Now...I heard your thoughts about me.'

Fox blushed harder.

'Fox, I really make you that happy, don't I? That makes me very happy too,' she thought to him, her voice gentle and loving.

That small smile began to form on his lips again, and shyly Fox thought back, 'It's true, you know.'

A warm feeling began to spread around his head, and Fox closed his eyes in relaxation. Another thing about Krystal. Telepathic abilities allowed access to sharing feelings, and Krystal loved to do that. 'And I know it, Fox.'

His smiled widened.

'Now, why don't I join you in the shower, hmm?'

Fox felt it. It was like his heart was about to explode out his chest in sheer surprise. And even though that didn't happen, his brain was more than happy to oblige in giving him a lovely mental image of himself washing her body and she doing the same to-

Oh, that thought was gonna be picked up, wasn't it?

'It seems to me that you would like, Fox~' she crooned.

"N-no! No, I'm fine! I mean, I would like that-I MEAN NO! No, I don't want to take advantage you like that-" Fox yelled, forgetting the telepathic conversation in a panic.

Even with the water running, he could her Krystal's melodious laughter.

* * *

><p>It was a funny thing. Although Fox hadn't been in any sort of relationship for a long while, he always remembered that he was an ace at attracting women who loved how awkward he was. Fara, his next door neighbor as a child and surrogate big sister after his parent's death, loved to tease him when it came to girls. Although Katt was definently more in to Falco—in her own little way—the feline wasn't above making Fox squirm if she felt like it. Other women he had encountered, like Fay and Miyu, we generally the same way.<p>

He didn't know why. When it came to women, his mother and father had told him to be courteous and respectful, and just be a good person. After his parent's death, while he wasn't in the frame of mind for a relationship, he had continued that mindset as much as he could. Sure, he still had a sex drive and found women attractive, but it had taken a back seat.

Then Krystal came along. At the right time too. Andross was dead—so he thought at the time—and he had begun to move on in his life. Then on the mission on Sauria he had ran into her, and his heart felt warmer than it had ever felt. The two had worked together, and afterward he had asked her to come with him. And in a move that stunned him, she did.

And of course, like all the women before him, she seemed to gravitate towards his bashfulness. She liked to tease him, but not just for the sake of it. It was a loving sort of attention, and he enjoyed it immensely.

Talking to her, being by her, gave him some of the happiest times in his life. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

One memory came to forefront of his mind as he dried himself off in the bathroom, blushing all the while.

* * *

><p><em>Gosh, those assholes.<em>

_ Fox tried to make a practice of not hating people. The only exception to that had been Andross. But right now, he was still exceptionally angry with the pirate crew General Pepper had called the team in to deal with._

_Normally, it wouldn't be a problem. But the mission had happened in the middle of night cycle for the team, with the Great Fox's alarms rousing him from a pleasant dream. Thankfully, the entire team was just as grouchy as he was. Even Slippy, normally the most optimistic and friendly one, looked like he was about to murder someone._

_ Now the mission was over—and a few more Nova Bombs than neccesary had been spent-and the vulpine was making his way back to his room._

_ Then he felt a soft paw grip his._

_ "Fox?"_

_ He looked and saw Krystal, standing next to him and smiling tiredly._

_ "Good to know that even in the middle of the night, you can still pilot. I was worried about you," she said gently._

_ If that had come from anyone else, Fox might have been irritated. But it was she, and of course she was going to worry about him._

_ "I could say the same to you. You looked more vicious than normal out there, what with your beauty sleep being interrupted," he replied, grinning. He was tired, and feeling a little more bold to joke._

_ Krystal giggled. "Oh, trust me. Let's just say I was a bit perturbed about those pirates making a fuss at this time of day."_

_ "Understatement of the century."_

_ Fox then had an idea. It was late, the adrenaline was wearing off, and that made him feel less inclined to head to bed. Actually he wanted to stay to Krystal for a bit-_

_ "I'd love to stay up for a bit with you, captain," Krystal interrupted, grinning._

_ "You and that brain of yours," he murmured, smiling._

_ "Well then," and she began leading him by his hand; "Let's head to my room then."_

_ Fox felt fully alert now, and blushed deeply. It wasn't like he hadn't been in her room before, but anytime they were there they had some of their closest moments. _

_ "Uh...sure," he answered shyly. _

_ Krystal giggled._

_ Within a few moments they were there, and without thinking Fox plopped down on her bed. Though he wasn't up for sleeping, lying down on a soft bed after a mission was always welcomed. Then he realized how rude this was, blushed, and sat up._

_ The blue vixen shook her head with mirth. "Fox, you realize I don't mind, right?"_

_ "Well, it's still rude."_

_ "And I still don't mind. Go on, lie down."_

_ So he did, blushing a little harder. Krystal walked around the bed and sat down by his head, looking down at him with an adoring look. Fox's ears lowered in shyness, before he gave her a warm smile and softly took one of her paws in his._

_ "I'm glad we came back safely," he murmured. "Everyone did."_

_ Krystal nodded. "Mhm." She hummed._

_ Then Krystal made a move that would change the rest of the night._

_ Delicately the vixen moved her paw to the space between Fox's ears, and gently scratched._

_ The effect was immediate. A tingly sensation flowed through Fox's body, his eye lids lowered, and he let out a sigh._

_ Krystal saw this immediately, and smiled brightly. "Does that feel good?"_

_ Fox's face heated up, and his ears drooped. "Ah...yes, it does."_

_ Krystal started to scratch again, and before long Fox lost himself to a feeling of bliss. His face heated up even more, and his leg began to kick slightly. Fox wasn't too ashamed of his more basic instincts, but Krystal being here made this different. It made it intimate. It made it wonderful._

_ "Now don't we have a sweet spot, hmm?" Krystal hummed, continuing to scratch Fox gently. Her tail started to wag, brushing against her sheets._

_ "It's where...my mom used to scratch my head when I was a kit," Fox murmured. He saw Krystal frown in worry at this, but Fox smiled in reassurance. "It's okay, you...you can keep going, Krys."_

_ That same warm smile made it's way back onto to the vixen's face, and she started to scratch him again. Fox began to whimper, a vulpine sound of affection, and Krystal laughed gently. Then her smile broadened. She turned her body, and gently grabbed Fox's shoulders to hoist his head on her lap. More scarlet appeared on Fox's face, and he sight was filled with the upside down image of Krystal's smiling face. She continued to spoil him, and Fox could feel his eyebrows droop._

_ "Such a good boy...yes he is...," she cooed. _

_ Before long Fox could feel sleep covering him like a warm blanket, and the last sensation he felt was that of someone kissing him on the forehead._

* * *

><p>As Fox got dressed, he smiled. The morning after that eventful night he had woken up to Krystal holding him close. She was always so warm and soft.<p>

It was apparent that Krystal loved to spoil him. Even before they became an item, Krystal flirted with him almost every time when they were alone. And when it wasn't flirting, it was simple gestures of warmth, like a kiss on the cheek or holding his hand. Sputtering and embarrassment were his first reactions, but overtime he overcame his shyness somewhat and reveled in her attentions. The sound of her voice was enough to sooth a foul mood, the sight of her enough to calm him, and the beauty of her eyes enough to melt his heart. He talked to her whenever she needed him, and strove to be there for her if she ever needed company. Somehow, Krystal had deemed these actions worthy enough to be recuperated.

That was something that bothered him. He frowned as he walked to the kitchen of the Great Fox. He felt inadequate compared to Krystal. Not in an unhealthy sort of way, but in a since that his attentions to her could not compete with how she doted on him. Sure, Krystal liked to tell him that his hugs and kisses, though still a little shy, and him just being there were enough. That she loved him for who he was. But even still...

Well, he felt he could do better.

When he walked into the room he saw Krystal, Slippy, and Falco all eating at the table. They all turned to him as he entered.

"Well, look who decided to show up," said Falco with a smirk. "Had trouble in the shower?"

Fox could see Krystal start to smile mischievously. He shot her a pout.

"No, just thinking. How are you guys this morning?" He asked, going to the pantry to grab some cereal.

"Good! The visit with Amanda's parents went well last night," said Slippy. "They actually liked me, for some reason."

"Give yourself some credit Slipp. You're a good guy. And I'm very happy that things worked out," said Krystal, patting the toad on the head.

Slippy blushed. "Well, you know...it's incredible, really. I don't know what Amanda sees in me. But I'm just glad I make her happy."

"Similar situation for the two of us, Slippy." noted Fox, a little smile on his face.

With a smirk, Krystal answered. "I'm starting to see that modesty can be a flaw."

"Yeah it can. Look at me. Katt's crazy about me, and you can be sure I know what she likes about me. Girl's like badasses," Falco boasted, grinning as he took in a spoonful of cereal.

"And smartass, apparently," Fox quipped, walking over to the table, bowl of cereal and glass of milk in hand. He sat next to Krystal.

"That too. Katt's the only girl out there who can match me in sarcasm. No offence Krystal, but your sass needs work."

"Oh, I can ramp up the sass. Though you're right, maybe not as much as Katt can, but I can be...catty," she finished, with a smirk.

Slippy and Falco groaned. Fox bowed his head in silence.

"Oh, come one now. It wasn't that bad," Krystal grumbled.

"I beg to differ," said Fox, patting Krystal on the head.

Krystal merely looked at Fox, and the next instance a husky voice sounded off in his brain.

'Then why don't you, Foxie.'

In took a remarkable amount of willpower to not spit his cereal all over the table.

"She gave you a funny thought, didn't she?" Slippy asked.

The two vulpine looked at him.

"What? It may have only been three days, but I know that Krystal loves to mess with you in your head. You always make this funny face when it happens, Fox" the toad explained.

Fox rolled his eyes, and Krystal giggled lightly.

The four of them ate for a time, and before long they finished. Slippy went off to check some systems on the Great Fox, while Falco went off to the fitness center to put some hours in. That left the two vulpine, washing their dishes.

"Something's troubling you." Krystal noted, looking at him.

Fox sighed. He was worried about asking Krystal about this, since it seemed like such an odd topic. And he knew Krystal would respect his privacy, as hard as it would be for her to not help him when he clearly had a problem. But for this...no, he should talk.

"I don't want to sound to insecure, but...Krystal, am I a good boyfriend?" he asked.

Krystal merely looked at him, before dropping her bowel in the sink and crossing her arms. "Fox, what's wrong?" she asked seriously.

Another thing. When Krystal truly knew that something was off, she was known for pressing him. Granted, this only happened when Fox was willing to talk to her about what bothered him. When you are a telepath, you are more acutely aware of mental stress. When this sort of stress is very high, you can't help but be protective. Especially when you are already a caring person.

"It's nothing serious, it's just...do you think I'm being affectionate enough? I mean, earlier today...you always like being really being warm and loving with me Krys, and I'm just wondering if I'm returning the favor. I ask this because I want to give you the love that you deserve," he explained.

Thankfully, Krystal wasn't upset by his explanation. She gave him a concerned look, and cupped his face in her hands.

"Fox," she began softly, "Do you remember when I flew my first mission? What did you do after you watched me strap into an Arwing for the first time?"

Fox relaxed. "I gave you my lucky red scarf, for good luck."

Do you remember what you did when I came back safely, and managed to be successful on that mission?"

"I told you that you did great. I...I hugged you in relief, and told you how happy I was that you made it."

"And you became a tad incoherent when you realized what you were doing," Krystal added, now smiling a small smile. "Now, do you remember what we did after we told the crew about us started our relationship?"

"I let you hold me," he whispered. "And I held you."

"And what about all those times I felt depressed, when my thoughts drifted towards Cerinia?"

"I was there to comfort you. I always tried to be there when you needed someone to talk to."

Krystal nodded, and caressed his cheek.

"I can understand why you worry about this Fox. You're shy, bashful. But make no mistake that I consider you a loving person," the vixen affirmed.

Fox blinked. "But I mean...compared to your attentions..."

A blue furred finger interrupted him.

"Fox," she smiled lovingly. "It's our ways of showing our love. You care about me in those little ways that make me happy. And I…I love to spoil my Foxie," she crooned, leaning in to nuzzle beneath his chin.

Fox was struck dumb by her words, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Fox, trust me," she reassured. "There's no need to worry."

Fox lowered his muzzle into her headfur, and breathed in her scent.

* * *

><p>The two of them had parted. Krystal had some morning meditations she wished to complete, and that left Fox with some thinking of his own to do.<p>

He hated to not heed Krystal's advice here, but he did end up worrying. Well, only slightly. That last encounter had cheered him up considerably, and now he was less down about the topic of his affections, but more curious. Curious as to what he could do to better himself when it came to his affections.

He walked back to his room, shut the door, and plopped down on his bed. He looked at the ceiling. While he was thinking, his wristcom gave off a beeping noise, and absentmindedly he pressed the answer button.

The miniature holographic face of Peppy Hare appeared over the main screen, smiling at him.

"Seems I've caught you at a contemplative time, Fox" said the old hare.

Fox smiled. "You're right, as always."

The holographic head nodded. "Talk to me, Fox, I wanted to check in and see how you were doing."

Fox blinked. "I had a talk with Krystal today, about our relationship. Don't worry, everything's fine. I just asked her if I was being affectionate enough."

Peppy pursed his brow. "What do mean Fox? I can attest to that fact that you've taken good care of her since the start of your time together. You talk with her all the time, and you don't cease to stroke her paw or her fur whenever you're close by. Believe me, I've noticed."

"Yes, but she undoubtedly takes better care of me," Fox grumbled. "You know how affectionate she can be, Peppy. I feel like I'm not doing enough."

Peppy sighed. "I'm not at all surprised. You always were meek outside of the job. And believe it or not, your father was the same way."

Fox's eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. Vixy, while not as much as a flirt as Krystal is, was quite sweet to James. And James was sweet back. He always worried-and he talked to me about this all the time-that he wasn't good enough. Granted, this only happened in the early days of their relationship. I'm sure it will be same case for you."

Fox smiled softly. "There's another way I'm like him."

"You never cease to surprise me in how the two of you are alike."

Fox sighed. "I know this seems sudden, but do you have any advice for me. How to...I guess...be more, well...suave? Better at this? I may not know the right word, but-"

Peppy burst out laughing, and shook his head in mirth. Fox pouted.

"I'm not laughing at you, Fox. I'm laughing because I know of the right place to look for this advice. And it's right under your nose."

Fox raised an eyebrow. "And where's that?"

"Why, your father's diary, of course."

Fox's eyes drifted over to the leather-bound book sitting on his desk. Out of all the things he inherited from his father, that book was the most intimate. James had started the diary shortly after graduating from flight school, and it detailed the early and mid days of the first Star Fox team. It also happened to detail when James met Vixy. The later years of his father's life would remain hidden however, as the second diary James started had been lost when his Arwing crashed on Venom that fateful day.

"I've read that part before, Peppy. What could-"

"Yes, but have you read it while you've been in a relationship?"

Well, the old-timer had point.

"No, I haven't." Fox responded.

"Then in that case, do so. Trust me, your father was in this exact situation. You'll learn, Fox."

With that, the call ended.

Fox walked over to his disk and grabbed the book. It was such a simple looking book. His father had opted for old-school pen and paper instead of a digital log. But Fox was happy for it. It made the entries seem more...authentic.

This was also his most precious treasure. Next to Krystal of course. Very few people beside himself had ever seen these pages. In fact, the only other person besides Peppy who had read certain entries was Krystal, and that was only with his permission.

He had read it so much, that he knew exactly where to turn to. With a wistful sigh, he turned to a certain page.

_April 7_

_ I met a girl today._

_ Well, that's not right. She wasn't just...a girl. She wasn't even the most beautiful vixen I've ever seen. Still a knockout with curves, but still not the best. But she...she was something else, still. _

_ I first saw her after walking away from the airbase, while I had time off. Coming out of a bakery, actually. Her fur is mostly cream colored, and her eyes are...hazel, I think. Yeah, they're hazel. That's right. Her tail is bushy, and her smile is...I can't describe it._

_ I never though I would be gobsmacked over a girl. But here I was, on the sidewalk, staring at this girl. I even took off my shades, my lucky aviators, just so I can get a good look at her. And I never do that! I'll never hear the end of this from Pepps!_

_ But the worst part is that she saw me. She must have seen me looking like an idiot, because she smiled when she saw me. Must have pitied me, because she even giggled with her hand over her mouth._

_ And like a schmuk, I blushed, sputtered, and put my glasses back on and walked away._

_ If Peppy ever reads this, I will actually shoot him down. And Pigma and I will laugh._

Fox smiled as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Oh my goodness..." he murmured. Peppy was right. Smiling brightly, he turned the page.

_April 8_

_ I saw her again. Of all the people...!_

_ And worse yet, I ran into her. Accidently bumped into her as I was walking around town. There was of course the rushed apologies, and when we actually looked at each other and recognized each other...I can't speak for her, but my mouth right went dry._

_ She recognized me. And smiled, calling me that "shy flyboy with the glasses." My God. As if I already didn't have the ability to say words then. _

_ Being up close to her though..._

_ Her voice...It's the sweetest, gentlest voice I've ever heard. It was soothing. It was perfect. And her eyes. The best hazel I've ever seen, and so...kind, now that I had a closer look. I just couldn't say anything._

_ She actually got worried when I couldn't say anything. Her concern, the way those eyes looked...I didn't know what to say._

_ She's perfect._

_ I needed to get out of there. So I did. I actually ran._

_ ...I can't believe I did that._

By the time he finished that entry, Fox was giggling uncontrollably. This was almost scary, how similar this was.

_April 9_

_ This time it was her that came to me. How it happened was that she was actually worried about me and how I ran away so suddenly. So she asked to see me, and command sent her to me. _

_ She hoped that she didn't scare me off. Best I could, I told her that wasn't the case. So, she asked me what was wrong._

_ I'll never forget that last moment. Never in my life. Because in that next moment I told her right there that she was most perfect vixen I had ever seen, and that I didn't know what to do back then. _

_ She blushed, just looked at me, and shyly asked if I meant that. I told her I did._

_ And she told me that I was cutest, most handsome man she had ever met. _

_ I have a date tomorrow._

_ Her name is Vixy._

"And the rest is history..." Fox murmured, another tear falling down his cheek.

Would he be lucky enough to raise a family with Krystal? He dearly hoped so. A nice, quiet life with the vixen of his dreams. He hoped that she thought the same way.

The question at hand, however, was where in the journal was he going to find what Peppy was talking about. After some sifting, he found a certain page that made him smile:

_June 8:_

_ A collection of things that make Vixy the happiest._

There we go.

Granted, Krystal was not his mother. But maybe the ways that his father courted his mother would help him.

The first bullet point he saw read:

_Vixy adores getting breakfast in bed. It's a little thing that I tried once, and she loved it. _

* * *

><p>Krystal awoke first with her nose. She smelt something sweet, something toasty, and she smiled. She opened her eyes and sat up. She began to stretch, only to find that her stomach bumped into something. She looked down.<p>

There, sitting on a tray, were two steaming blueberry muffins on a plate, with an equally hot-looking cup of Earl-Gray Tea. And next to the cup was a sticky-note, with words written in neat handwriting she knew belonged to one vulpine in particular.

_Thought you would like a little something, Krys._

_-Love, Fox._

The biggest smile in her recent memory bloomed on Krystal's face, as she took the note and clutched it to her chest.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Fox was in the kitchen rinsing off a bowel he had used for breakfast. He had woken up early that morning to prepare everything for Krystal, which left him with some time to eat and think. Would she like what he did? He had made sure to use blueberry muffins, one of Krystal's favorite foods.<p>

As long as it made her happy...

Just then, Fox felt someone wrap their arms around him from behind, and a warm and soft body pressed itself to him. He shuddered, and shuddered more when he felt this someone raise their muzzle to his year and croon,

"Good morning, Fox~."

A silly, shy smile formed on Fox's face. "G-good morning, Krystal."

He felt her nuzzle his cheek. "It is a good morning."

After nuzzling back, he turned to her. "Did you like your breakfast?"

"I think it should be apparent that I did," Krystal smoothly answered, smiling. She gave him a squeeze.

Fox felt a surge of accomplishment. "Good! I'm glad you did. As the note said, I figured you would like a little something." He tried to move, only for the vixen to give him another squeeze.

"Ah ah ah," she cooed. "I'm not done holding you yet." She squeezed him again, nuzzling him underneath his chin. Fox felt like puddy in her arms, and he sighed.

"You always talk about how soft I am. I'll say you that you're no slacker in that department," she commented. "You're so plush, Fox."

"S-same to you," he replied.

She looked at him, their noses touching, and her gaze grew a bit harder. "This is about what we talked about yesterday. About how you didn't feel affectionate enough."

Busted.

He's ears laying back, Fox nodded. Lying to a telepath was not a good policy.

"It's that I did that because I'm insecure. Well, it was part of it. But mostly I wanted to see what things I could do to make you happy. Think of it more as bettering myself," Fox explained.

"That's just makes me worried. Fox, you don't need to beat yourself up-"

"I'm not." Fox interrupted. "I just...want to explore. I want to be the best boyfriend I can be. I want to make you happy." He kissed her on the cheek.

Krystal stared at him more, before she smiled. "Oh, alright. I would be lying if I said those muffins weren't delicious. Just...don't get down on yourself, Fox. You tend to do that."

Fox smirked. "Maybe I was fated to end up with a telepath. What better way to help me encounter internal problems then through dating someone who can peer into those internal problems."

"And what better way for me to use said abilities than to help someone. And not just anyone," Krystal replied, wearing a smirk of her own.

Fox leaned forward and kissed her on the nose. "I Love you, Krystal."

She did the same. "And I love you, Fox."

* * *

><p><em>Another thing I've learned about Vixy is that she does love being woken up with a kiss. Of course, this depends if she's had an off day, but even then...it does at least make her smile.<em>

* * *

><p>Krystal was an early riser, so he made his way quietly to Krystal's room in the early morning and waited patiently for her to wake up. Fox felt jittery, as even after starting their relationship, kissing mouth to mouth still made him nervous. Not out of fear, but more out of fear of messing up. He was getting a tad looser, though. All those pecks on the cheek and nose were starting to have an affect on him. And of course, their first kiss after he had told her his feelings...that was a moment he would never forget.<p>

He sat at the foot of the bed. It was a day after he made her breakfast, and Fox was now starting to get excited at what new ways could try to make Krystal feel loved.

Two minutes later she began to wake, and at seeing him those blue eyes blinked and an amused smile broke on her face.

"No muffins today? Aw, I'm disappointed in you, Fox." she teased.

Fox smiled faintly, took a deep breath, and crawled over to her. She looked at him, surprised, once they were whisker-to-whisker.

"N-no," he began, "I have something better."

And with that, he leaned forward and kissed her. He felt her jump in surprise before her hands cupped his cheeks. His arms wrapped around her, and rubbed her back while she caressed his face.

Fox wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted. He did know that it felt amazing. When they pulled away, Fox was blushing ear to furry ear, and he blush more when he saw the look Krystal was giving him. It was an adoring look.

"G-good morning, Krys." Fox stuttered.

Krystal giggled gently, before nodding. Her voice was smooth and gentle. "It is Fox. It is."

* * *

><p><em>Another thing that Vixy likes is a nice, hot bath. I first noticed this when I was able visit her home after she called me to come over once during the early days of our relationship, and I had to wait a bit for her to greet me since she was bathing at the time. Getting ready to greet me, and all that. It took some time, so of course I was tapping my foot in the living room and wondering what took her so long. So she saw me, smiled meekly, and apologized. I couldn't help but smile back.<em>

* * *

><p>Thank goodness the Great Fox had some luxuries. Fox was proud to say that he used part of team's hard earned money to make sure the pilots lived comfortably. Not exactly the lap of luxury, but not to shabby either. And thank goodness the bathrooms in their quarters had baths. Fox wasn't ashamed to admit that he liked a warm bath himself. Sometimes a shower didn't cut it.<p>

Oh, and bath salts were good too.

He shut the journal with a smile. Oh, he was going to make this one awesome.

* * *

><p>It had been a tiring evening for Krystal. Between work outs and getting time in on flight sims, and going into the city to help with reconstruction, it had been a physical day.<p>

Curiously, she hadn't seen Fox all day. Considering their conversation some time ago, that worried her. But then again, Fox was the sort of person that would come to her if he needed to talk, so she hoped that everything was all right.

What she needed right now was a nice, warm bath. While Krystal was often content with just a shower, she was partial to a good soak now and then.

She walked to her room, opened the door, and gasped.

There on the floor was a trail of rose petals, a neat line that led her to her bathroom. And she knew there was only one person who could have set something like this up.

Krystal was positively giddy. What did he do now, she wondered? Something quite romantic, she hoped. A part of her hoped, as she walked to the door, that she would find Fox laying in her bath. Naked. With a inviting look in his face. But she knew Fox wasn't that bold. If nothing else, she would have been the one to do that to him.

Oooh, she would have to save that.

Smiling wildly, she opened her bathroom door, and covered her mouth with her paw.

Rose petals lay around her bathroom, and her tub was filled with steaming hot water. An assortment of shampoos and soaps lay in a gift basket on a chair by the tub, and on the mirror there was sticky note. Written in familiar handwriting was this message:

_Sorry I wasn't around that much today. _

_ -With love, Fox._

Krystal sighed softly, with a smile.

"What am I going to do with you Fox?" she murmured.

Just then, she thought back to a earlier thought, and her smile became a grin.

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying is that I'm getting just a tad stir crazy from this break, ya know?"<p>

Fox rolled his eyes as he walked back to his room, accompanied by Falco. The two of them had been eating lunch together and talking, and the conversation had steered to talking about the break. Falco being Falco, his opinion was negative.

"Come on, Falco. It isn't often we get this much time off. You need to relax. Plus, it's not like we're in here all the time. We help with reconstruction efforts as well." Fox replied, patting Falco on the back.

"I'm aware. And you're aware that I'm most at home in my Arwing shooting down whoever is unlucky enough to face us," said Falco.

"What about when you're with Katt?" Fox asked.

Now it was Falco's turn to roll his eyes, but he grinned as well. "Granted, I do like being around Her Pinkness, but she's out an' about, kicking some tail. Don't know where she is right now, exactly."

Fox nodded. "I hope she's fine. She's a friend to all of us."

"She is," Falco replied, "She is."

They eventually got to Fox's room, and Falco entered with him, claiming that he needed to talk about something else. Fox noticed that his bathroom door was open, but he decided to check on that later.

Actually, why was there steam coming out of there?

Before Fox had the time to question any of this, he was roughly pushed into his bathroom and fell to the floor. There was the shutting of the door, and a familiar click as the emergency lock activated.

"Falco, what the heck!?" Fox yelled, standing up and walking over to the door. He banged on it twice. "Open up!"

"No can do! By order's of a certain someone, you are imprisoned until further notice. Don't try to scare him too much, by the way!"

Fox twitched an ear. "Who put you up to this? Falco, open the door or I'll-"

'I did, Fox.'

He shuddered as he heard that voice in his head.

Fox turned around slowly to see Krystal, lounging in his tub with a bubble bath already there. She looked bemused, most likely because of the mortifying expression on his face. His face felt hot, and his mouth dry.

"Why, Foxie," Krystal said softly, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Silence, broken by a giggle.

"Well?" The vixen asked, "aren't you going to join me?"

Fox nearly choked on his own spittle before mustering the will to reply with a, "w-what?"

"I asked if you would like to join me" She repeated. "I didn't just make this bath for one person, you know." She flashed him a winning smile.

An incoherent set of noises came out from Fox's mouth, and Krystal could only laugh again.

"Fox, look," and she leaned up slightly so that Fox could get a look at her chest. Fox's immediate thought was to turn away, until he saw that Krystal was merely wearing a bikini. "I'm not naked, if that makes you feel better. As much as I would like to be naked, I don't want to give you a heart attack."

"T-thank you," Fox replied, though there was a hint of disappointment in his voice. He swallowed. "Krystal, are you sure y-you want m-me to...I-I mean this i-is so sudden and I don't want to take advantage-"

"Fox, didn't I tell you that I like spoiling you?"

Fox blushed even harder. "Y-yes, you did."

"Well, you've been a good boy these last few days, and in the spirit of things, I thought I would give you something special as well," she said teasingly. "Plus, I want to spend some time with you. So, come on now. Get undressed."

Fox's eyes drifted over to a door that led to the bathroom stall. "Well...alright. I-if you say so."

As soon as the door closed behind him, he heard an "awww" of disappointment. He couldn't help chuckle at that. He had no swim trunks with him, so he decided to use his boxers in their place. At least he would be covered.

Fox came out, and he saw Krystal looking him over. She blushed herself, and Fox thought she looked cute like that. She held a finger and beckoned to him. "Well? In you go."

While the tub was certainly big enough for the two of them, it was still small enough that the two of them were right next to each other. Krystal sighed in contentment, and laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Fox sighed as well, loving the feel of her fur on his, and he leaned his head against hers.

"This is heavenly." Krystal murmured.

"It..it is." Fox replied.

"You sound so cute when your embarrassed."

Fox blushed, and added demurely, "You like it when I'm shy or embarrassed."

"I find it attractive. Of course, I also find your strong will attractive, as well as your sincerity and warm heart," Krystal replied. "And...I love how sensitive you can be, outside of an Arwing."

"It's more like I'm just awkward," Fox scoffed.

"No. While you can be awkward, but you just have a gentle soul underneath all that fighting exterior," she nuzzled him. "And that comes out whenever we're alone like this,"

"You have a knack for bringing that out of me. Do I...do I bring anything out of you?"

"My sweetest side, that makes me want to be with you all the time, and cuddle you close." Krystal opened one eye and looked at him. "I love you."

While Fox blushed harder, he smiled sweetly at her, and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you too."

Krystal blushed herself, and nuzzled him again. "I was worried that talk, about you feeling you weren't affectionate enough, was going to hurt you. But...you made the most of it, it seems."

"You aren't the only one who can spoil someone," Fox added playfully. "It was good to see you happy, Krystal."

"Look at you, getting all confident," Krystal crooned, reaching a hand up to scratch a certain spot. Fox sighed in pleasure.

"You're still my Foxie though. And I hope you always will be," Krystal cooed, kissing him on the lips.

Fox gave her a adoring smile.

"If we work like this...I believe I always will be," he replied.


End file.
